


between breaths

by quarterelf



Series: the garden that you planted [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Toys, ye olde nudes, ye olde sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterelf/pseuds/quarterelf
Summary: caduceus and bryce write letters to each other.





	between breaths

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won't make sense if you don't read the first part of the series.

Caduceus, 

How I have missed you, friend! It seems like just yesterday the Mighty Nein were in Alfield. The town has not stopped singing your praises for help with the potion shortage. I wish I could have repaid your efforts with more gold but alas we have been short on funds lately. I’m sure I will find other ways to repay you, as no doubt an adventuring party needs all the help they can get on the road. Ah, how I wish I could join you all on your travels!

It is strange to think this is the first time I am writing to you. It feels as if we are already fast friends. I must say, it is also quite odd writing letters for my own pleasure rather than writing Crownsguard reports deep into the small hours of the evening. Though Starosta Kosh would no doubt disapprove of me using office supplies in this manner. 

I hope this letter finds you well.

Your friend,  
Bryce

* * *

bryce

its good to here from you as well. i think of you often out here when im not busy thinking of other things. when i collect flowers especially as they remind me of your yellow hair. you were quite kind to me and beautiful. are beautiful i mean. riting letters is pretty difficult. ive never had anyone to rite to before so forgive me for being so bad at it. letter riting is kind of unnatural when you really think about it so i think thats only fair that i dont have the necessary skills yet.

anyway i had to borrow paper to rite on from jesters sketchbook. its not nearly as fine as the paper you rite to me on. hope thats all right. caleb asks far too many questions so i couldnt borrow his nice parchment.

please dont think about sending me money anymore. i dont have much use for it. it only weighs my pockets down. 

oh before i forget. here are the flowers that reminded me of you. theyre called yellow jessamine.

cc

[Enclosed are pressed flowers and several pages of herbal recipes in Caduceus’ untidy scrawl.]

* * *

Caduceus,

The fact that you think one such as I could be considered beautiful… it pleases me. It pleases me very much. I am but a humble guard, after all! There’s simply no time for beauty in my life. Perhaps… in my youth, but that time has passed. I’m a much different person now, with different responsibilities and priorities to the Empire. 

Speaking of my youth, I was raised in Zadash, you know, where I think you must be by the time this letter reaches you. Or rather, I was raised outside the city proper. My mother was quite poor, you see, and I never knew my father. I don’t talk about that much but I feel as if it safe to tell you things like this.

The flowers were very lovely though. I loved them so much I drew them at my desk today and I'm sending this drawing back to you.

Your friend,  
Bryce

P.S. A gentle correction: It is ‘write’ not ‘rite’.

* * *

bryce

you may be a guard but that doesnt detract from your beauty at all. it was the first thing i noticed about you after you being so small. im only sorry i didnt tell you enough. i dont think beauty is a thing you make time for. it simply is. its in and all around us. today i found a fallen tree and the underside was moist and filled with beetles. i think thats a certain kind of beauty too.

it makes me happy to think you can share things with me but i dont think i have any secrets to share with you in return. one time i tricked my brother into drinking mud tea. he didnt enjoy that at all. i havent seen him in many many years though. but not on account of the mud tea of course.

cc

p.s. thank you for the writing tips i certainly need them.

p.p.s. your drawings are very good. im sending you more flowers to sketch in your free time.

* * *

Dear Caduceus,

I’m sorry it took me so long to write you back. I did not forget you of course. In some ways you are always on my mind. Demands on me have been particularly tough this week, though, and I have slept very little as a result. However, that is enough complaining out of me!

If I may be so bold, I similarly think you are quite beautiful. ~~Stunning, really.~~ I had never met a firbolg before... ~~Are they all so pink everywhere as you are? It is delightful.~~

[Crossed and blotted out are several more lines about Caduceus and his beauty.]

Oh, it should not embarrass me to write that after our time together but it does! How my cheeks burn. It has been a long, long time since I have… lain with anyone, you see, and I have forgotten all etiquette regarding these matters. Forgive me if the memory brings you shame. I will not speak of it again, if that pleases you. I had so enjoyed our letters together until now.

Bryce

P.S. I'm very sorry for the state of this letter. I did not wish to waste good paper even with my ink troubles.

* * *

bryce

there is a herb that grows outside laver where were resting that tastes both a little salty and a little sweet. it reminded me of the way your cunt tasted so i pocketed as much as i could to make a tea from it. i dont let anyone else drink it.

what im trying to say is that im not ashamed of what we did even if it was my first time doing anything like that. if im being honest i cant get you or that night out of my head and i dont want to. your smell your taste the feel of you under my hands. its a very nice thing to remember. you are very nice and can complain to me whenever youd like. i think thats what friends are supposed to do.

cc

p.s. ive included a nice selection of teas for you to try. i make them myself and they should help you relax and rest when sleep eludes you. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dear Caduceus,

You’ve stolen the very breath from my lungs. These letters take so long to reach us that I had hoped you had not forgotten me but I could not dream you would remember me in such a fashion. I think your words hold a certain power over me. I read them before bed and dreamt of you holding me down by the wrists and having what you would of my body. I woke up with a terrible ache for you. For your clever tongue and fingers inside me.

Alfield was never truly my home even after the many years here but I find myself almost stranded here without you. The days are so slow and the nights so long. It pains me a little to sleep alone but I can’t bear to take anyone else in my bed now that you have been in it.

This is perhaps foolish to do but I have sprayed this letter with my favourite cologne. I hope it carries the scent long enough to reach you. 

Yours,  
Bryce 

P.S. Your teas were quite soothing and unlike anything I have ever had before. I feel like I have rested for the first time in years.

* * *

dear bryce

youre a very silly person if you think i could forget you so easily. you are very special and dear to me now. i carry your letters under my armour so that you are always close to my heart though i was recently shot with an arrow in the chest and it did damage some of them.

you smell wonderful. just as good as i remember. when i was alone i pressed your letter against my face and touched myself until i was spilling on the ground. i wish it was your little hands wrapped around my cock. or your pretty cunt though you thought it was too small. it seemed just right to me but i have no experience with these things so please forgive my ignorence.

cc

p.s. i wouldnt mind if you had taken others in your bed. i wouldnt want you to wait for me forever.

* * *

Dearest Caduceus,

Gods help me but I want you so much and _only_ you. I can’t believe how many long months have passed since I last saw you. I… had some devices made, very discreetly of course, small and large and quite large, to better, ah, stretch myself. It is a bittersweet feeling, the pain and pleasure of opening myself up for you, but I enjoy it all the same. For you see, I long for the real feeling of your prick deep inside me one day.

I want to make my body ready for you, Caduceus, in any way I know how.

Love,  
Bryce

P.S. Enclosed is a lock of my hair for you to do whatever you will with. 

* * *

dear bryce

your last letter seems to have captured my imagination. i cant stop thinking of you sitting on each of your toys pretending theyre me. i hope youll show me them inside you one day especially the biggest one. ive never had anything inside me either. i wonder what it feels like. perhaps you can show me that too.

we plan on returning to alfield in two months time. my heart aches all the time when i think about you now. youre closer than ever but still so far away. the hair was a nice touch. i enjoy smelling and playing with it though its beginning to raise some questions from the others. it doesnt bother me at all. sometimes i brush your pretty little lock of hair against my cock and imagine you tickling and teasing me.

there is one question that i cant seem to work out on my own and that is what to call you now. my friend? my lover? write back soon if you have an answer.

cc

p.s. i had jester sketch some special pictures for you. she had a lot of fun doing so but also thought i was flirting with her but for some reason i couldnt bring myself to tell her the truth. i hope you enjoy them.

[Enclosed are several sketches of Caduceus and his cock and also a handful of grass.] 

* * *

Dearest Caduceus,

You silly thing! I am both friend and lover to you now, for as long as you will have me in either capacity. How it pleases me to use that word. _Lover_.  Lover. But it also pains me that my heart is so very full yet only a sliver of it can reach you through these letters.

Two months, though; that feels like a lifetime. But I have waited for you for so long that that much longer cannot truly hurt me. I can’t believe you haven’t tired of me yet. Do you know just how you have me completely in your power? You alone know me.

I enjoyed your pictures… very much. So much in fact that I was terribly distracted on shift today and could barely contain my excitement when I returned home. I stuffed myself full of my fingers looking at your beautiful cock, thinking about how it might taste and how it might fill my mouth. My jaw would ache for you. _I_ ache for you even as I write this.

Love,  
Bryce

P.S. I... tried my hand at drawing my glass baubles amongst other things. I did need a mirror to accomplish some of it. I hope they find you well.

[Enclosed are several sketches of glass dildos of varying shapes and sizes and one of Bryce's splayed cunt.]

* * *

dear bryce 

by the time this letter reaches you we could be in alfield any day! i really hope i dont disappoint you after all these months. it has been such a very long time since we spent that night together. i wont lie: part of me is hoping we will lay together again as your pictures excited me very much when i opened them. but part of me will just be happy to see you as you are. i think i could live on that. just the feeling of you in my arms. you are so very small but it feels right somehow.

love  
caduceus

p.s. i could never grow tired of you.


End file.
